Code: LYOKO
by BR0KEN-TYPE-WRITER
Summary: This is how Lyoko began.I wrote this book in sixth grade and didn't change much of it when i was writing it now in eighth grade sorry it took so long to finish COMPLETE!
1. The Flood

_Chapter One : The Flood _

Aelita, a thirteen year old girl, sat on a rock looking into the ocean. It was sunset and the tide was now coming in. The water was quite clear where Aelita sat and she could see tiny little black crabs swimming around in bottom of the ocean.

"Aelita!" Her mother called, "Come inside for dinner." Aelita jumped off the rock and ran to her house. Just in time too, for a huge black rain cloud began to hover all over everything, there wasn't one ounce of the blue sky in sight. Just as Aelita got inside, it began to rain.

The rain pounded on the roof all through dinner. Her parents didn't mind it but Aelita was jittery all through it. She winced every time she heard thunder or saw the bright white streak of lightning.

"Some storm huh?" mentioned Aelita's dad.

"I would say so, why I do believe we haven't had one this big since you were born." Aelita's mom tapped a finger on Aelita's nose.

"Uh, mom, dad, can I be excused please, I want to go to a room that is sound proof and has no windows." Her parents laughed.

"Oh dear there is no room in this house that is sound resistant and has no windows, you know that." said her father.

"And besides, it's just a little thunder storm. But if you really don't want to eat dinner, go up stairs and go to bed. The sooner you're asleep, the faster it will be gone." her mother added.

"Well then I guess I'll go to bed. Night mom, night dad." Aelita cleared her plate, washed it dried it, and then put it away. After, she ran into her room, slipped on her nightgown, then hid under the covers. Soon enough, Aelita was in a deep sleep.

The only thing that woke her up that night was her mom shaking her.

"Aelita, get up there's a flood!" Aelita grabbed her china doll that she slept with and to the safety room with her parents. The next morning, Aelita found herself safely tucked back in bed in her room. She stared at the sun then sighed in relief. 'I'm a safe again.'


	2. Evicted

Chapter Two

Evicted 

As Aelita walked down stair to the kitchen, she found it was perfectly

Normal. Her parents were drinking coffee and her little brother, sipping hot

chocolate with extra whip cream. Her father saw her walk in and poured

hot chocolate for her too.

"What's going on here?" asked a very confused Aelita. "Where's the

flood and the rain storm?"

"Came and past." Her mother assured her," It was smaller than the

people on the radio predicted." She put a big helping of whip cream in

Aelita's mug then went to get some croissants from the pantry.

"Well thank goodness to that." Aelita sighed hugging her china doll

tightly.

"By the way Aelita, you and your brother better get your uniforms on

before your late for the school train." Cautioned her Father.

"Thanks for reminding me father. Come on Aries lets go get ready." Aelita

picked up her little brother and carried him up stairs to get ready for

school.

When Aelita and Aries returned home from school her parents were

waiting for them on the front steps. Aelita and Aries gulped, they both

knew if their parents were waiting for them after school they did

something wrong. Or something was wrong. By the look on their faces,

the weren't in trouble, but they were going to have a long family talk.

"Aelita, Aries, come inside, we have something important to tell you." His

face was stricken and her mother had tear at the brim of her eyes.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? What did we do?" Aries asked going over

to hug his mother.

"Oh sweetheart you and your sister didn't do any thing wrong. It's just –just

you tell them honey, I have to go make dinner." Their mother started up

the stair but was stopped by their father.

"This is a family meeting, and I don't want to tell them anymore than you

do, so Aelita, I would like you to read this letter out loud for all of us." He

handed Aelita the letter.

'A letter.' Aelita thought, 'It's just a letter, it's probably good news like my

brother and I got A's on something, he was just tricking us.' As soon as

Aelita opened the letter and began reading the first sentence, that

thought slowly faded away from her. It wasn't bad like failing a final exam

bad, it was horrible like getting murdered, which is exactly what Aelita

wished someone would do to her right now. Aelita slowly read the letter

to every one. It was hard to read with all the tear splotches, but she read

well enough for everyone.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Alo,_

_We are sorry to inform you but do to last nights typhoon we will _

_have to evict you of you home and bulldoze it before the storm gets any _

_worse. We would let you stay in your home if we could, but we'd hate to _

_see anyone get hurt or loose their life in this house, You have two weeks to _

_buy a new home and move your stuff before we bulldoze you house._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Marchy_

"Oh no!" Aelita cried. " What are we going to do!"


	3. Forest Life And Thumps

Chapter Three

Forest Life And Thumps 

"Don't worry Aelita, Peter is right this part of Lyoko is to dangerous for us, we should move some place safer. And besides, I thought you'd be happy to move, after all. You hate thunder storms don't you?" Her mother said.

" Not enough to leave MY home! You father and Aries can go but I'm staying!" And with that, Aelita ran dropped her school books and ran as fast is she could down to the see shore. Being a copy cat, Aries joined her.

"Aelita! Aries! Come back!" Their mother raced after them only to be stopped by their father.

"No, don't, let them cry. You knew this wasn't going to be easy for them and neither is the packing so we should get started now."

"But, what about dinner?" She asked.

"We can order something and besides, you don't really feel like cooking anything do you?" Mrs. Alo shook her head.

"I'm not even hungry, I lost my appetite."

"So did I. Let's get some boxes and start packing."

Two weeks later, everybody was packed up and got on the train to their new home. When Aelita first saw I she thought it was some kind of joke. Her new home was a tall, thin, tower with vines crawling up it.

'Perfect just perfect.' Aelita thought 'For the rest of my life I'm going to have to live in a tower.'

Their parents explained to them that the tower was very safe and nothing could penetrate the walls ever. For the first week Aelita stayed in her room only coming out for meals and the school train. As Aelita came down for breakfast one morning her parents heard her say the first five words since they got here almost two weeks ago.

"I want to go home." She complained o her mother and father.

"Don't worry Aelita honey." Her father said "Things will get better soon. I promise."

Well I hope so." Aelita said crossly " Or I'm find some other place to live!" She yelled running out to wait for the train.

That night, as Aelita lay in bed trying to sleep, she hear soft thumps. At first she thought Aries was doing it, but the she realized it was coming from out side the tower. The thumps go louder and louder until the were right under the tower! Aelita began to scream and just as she did the thumps stopped. She sat up in bed and started asking Aries if he heard what she did. Thinking he was with her parents, he went down the hall to he parents room. They weren't there, Aelita looked every where around the house but couldn't find them. Her family had vanished!


	4. Code: LYOKO

Chapter four- Code:LYOKO

"Mom?Dad?"Aelita screamed"Mom!Dad!" It was no use, Aelita began to cry.  
'Oh what am I going to do? Mom dad and Aries are dead for all I know. Why did what ever that was spare me? Why didn't it kill me too?'

Aelita started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, but was hushed by the sound of the thumps. And by something she saw out the window. As she walked closer to the window, she saw a blood red fog, covoring the exterior of her house. Soon the window started dissapearing into blackness as well as the rest of the house. After a few seconds or minutes to Aelita, the interior of the house started to turn a dark shade of blue. Then like windows on a computer light blue boxs or data screens as Aelita learned, started appearing all over the tower.

That was when she noticed ther were no floor, she was floating! Soon she started floating upward until she reached a small peice of flooring shaped like a symbol that Aelita had never seen before. on a transparent blue screen in front of her, there was the symbol again. She looked strangly at this and decided she wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on. Aelita started walking to the edge of the floor. Before she looked over the edge, she got on her stomach and duck crawled the rest of the way so only her eyes could peak over. Ever since she played a scary game with one of her friends that involved you closing your eyes and pretening that some guy was pushing you off a very tall building. She made Farrin promise they would never play that game again.

When Aelita peacked over the edge of the flooring she was lying on, all she saw was blue all the way down till it was black. After a while of peaking over the edge,  
she heard the blue transparent box beep. Actualy it sound more as if it was ringing,  
Aelita got off her stomach and walked over to the box. Instead of that funny symbol,  
the was an outline of a hand print, underneath it, it said: Place hand here. Aelita thought about it for a moment.

'This could be the only way to find out to what happend to mom dad and Aries, maybey I sould...' She slowly walked over to the box and placed her hand on it. When she took her hand off, her name poped up.

"This must be a heven or a Hell or a mental instatution or somthing." By now Aelita thought speaking in her head was stupid, no one was there but her. Once again the strange symbol poped up as well as a nother messege, CODE:LYOKO. The whole tower went white. 


End file.
